nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Shren
Shren is a male ratman alchemist and one of the Joined of Vesper played by Brian in the Emeron campaign. History Shren was born into the Vrrtkin clan in the sewers and caverns below Emeron City. As is common for many ratkin families he had well over a dozen siblings. Shren had hazy memories that implied he'd been captured and experimented upon at a young age by a wizard, but he could not be sure if they were real or a dream and none of his siblings or clan mates ever mentioned anything of that sort. Shren developed an affinity for potions, brews and concoctions after this and began to feel he was grown in intelligence as well. As he grew up Shren began to spend more time above ground dabbling with other brew masters and acquiring ingredients for his alchemical experiments. Eventually he began selling his wares on the streets in Ucent District of the city and he eventually encountered Froderik Penderghast. The two began comparing notes and Shren discovered he could make recipe from the spells Froderik had in his spell book. The two struck up a camaraderie that blossomed into a friendship. In early 1159 Froderik approached Shren about the opportunity to leave the city and search for more forms of magical secrets in the wider world. Froderik had heard tales of a strange form of magic practiced in the Brokenback Swamps and Shren eagerly agreed and the two there. The two encountered Zenga outside the swamps, who agreed to teach them the strange ways of magic if she could accompany them and they agreed. Very shortly after this the three experienced a flash of light and awoke three days later in a dungeon with the rest of the Joined of Vesper. Death Shren was kidnapped, tortured and murdered in Reikland on the 11th of Lion, 1159. While in his room at Margo's Good Rest Inn he was kidnapped by to local men named Hennod and Bullen and a cleric of Kanar named Alton. They tortured him for an entire day for information on the rest of the Joined of Vesper. Shren proved stubborn however and when he still refused to provide any information, even on Zenga with whom he'd had a near deadly falling out. Realizing they would get no information from Shren his kidnappers murdered him. Resurrection Because of his link to Vesper Shren's death resulted in a very visible display of light that drew attention to this site of his murder immediately. The Red Wizard of Reikland ordered his chaplain, Mother Ethryd Finnole to bring him back from the dead so he could provide information on the experiences and location of the Joined of Vesper for his allies in Emeron City. Shren was subsequently offered sanctuary in the Red Keep, which he happily accepted as a means to continue his studies. Personality Shren had a relatively deadpan demeanor that made him tough for many others to read. He was focused on potions and potions and expanding his craft to the point that some would term it almost an obsession. He was often willing to assist the other members of the Joined of Vesper but often did not venture his opinion on matters unless frustrated or the situation required it. Abilities Shren is an undisputed master of potions and poisons. He is able to craft may concoctions, both magical and mundane, for a variety of purposes. In combat he was skilled at throwing nearly anything and turning it into a deadly weapon, but would most hurl alchemical bombs that would burn or freeze anyone caught in the blast zone. Shren also had a very strong sense of smell, and a willingness to travel where many other humanoids balked at going. This is likely a trait of having grown up in or near the sewers of Emeron City and having a different view of unacceptable conditions from many humanoids. Category:Emeron Category:PC Category:Characters Category:Joined of Vesper